A Whole New World 2
by awsmpup
Summary: Sequel to A Whole New World. This story follows Aladdin The Return of Jafar. And introducing my two new OC's, Amara and Jean! I only own them and Anisa, from the first story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Whole New World 2**_

**I only own Anisa, Amara, and Jean!**

**Ch.1**

So, at the moment, I'm waiting for Aladdin to get back from tracking down Abis Mal. And I'm bored to death! He refused to let me come with, no matter how much I begged! Some fiance _he_ is! 

OK, I'm being mean. He just wants to keep me safe. But still! It's not like I'm a fragile piece of glass! I'm a freaking amazing, supertastic ninja!

"UGH!" I groan, lying over the edge of my bed, "I'M BORED!"

"Great to see you too" my fiance says, leaning on my balcony doorway.

"Aladdin!" I exclaim, happily, popping up. I hop off my bed and hug him.

"I have something for you" he says, taking a jeweled flower from his vest.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaim, gently taking it.

"Anything for you" he says. Then I jump up and kiss him as a thanks. I walk over to my vanity and put the flower with another one in a vase.

"Daddy wants you to join us for dinner tonight" I say, turning to him, "He's gonna make a royal announcement."

"And he wants _me_ there?" Al asks.

"It's _about_ you" I say, hugging him.

"Am I in trouble?" he asks, worried.

"Let's just say, this is a dinner you_ don't _want to miss" I say.

"Anisa, what's going on?" he asks.

"I promised daddy I won't tell" I say, pressing up to him, "You've made quite an impression, you know."

"So, I'm _not_ in trouble?" Aladdin asks.

"Of course not. Why would you think that? You defeated Jafar, saved Agrabah, and rescued a princess. You're a hero" I say.

"Yeah. I guess so. That's me. Ready for anything!" he says, a bit boastful. Then Rajah starts to chase Abu with loud growls.

"Abu!" Aladdin calls.

Abu climbs up a curtain and blows raspberries at my tiger. Rajah tries to shake him off with his teeth, and Abu falls onto Carpet, who vaults him into some of my makeup, which poofs onto Aladdin.

I take back the jewel flower and place it back in the vase.

"What did I say about last time you tried to take something from me?" I ask, with a raised eyebrow. He smiles sheepishly and chitters an apology. I look at Aladdin, who's covered in powder.

"You may want to change before dinner" I smirk.

"Ya think?" he asks.

He gives me another kiss before grabbing Abu and leaving.

"Well, that was interesting" someone says behind me.

I spin around, surprised. There, standing behind me, were my two best friends Amara and Jean.

"..." I just stare at them.

"What? No how's it been? No, what's up?" Amara asks, annoyed.

Then I tackle them to the ground. Well, I tackle Jean to the ground because Amara quickly side stepped out of the way. Where'd you think I got my ninja skills?

"That'll work…." Jean wheezes, having gotten the wind knocked out of her.

"Can one of you please explain what the heck is going on?!" I exclaim.

"Uh, we should be the ones asking _you_ that" Amara says.

"I asked first! Seriously, what the heck?! Why am I in the Aladdin movies as Princess Jasmine?!" I ask.

They look at the floor guiltily.

"You knew I was gonna die" I state.

"I had a vision of you sneaking out and getting into an accident in a different country" Amara says, "But when we came to warn you, it was too late."

"...What does that have to do with me being here?" I ask.

"I figured that I'd give you a second chance in your favorite movie. I mean, you died pretty young" Jean shrugs.

"K...So what's up with you guys being here?" I ask.

"Aw, can't we just visit our friend in her delusional afterlife?" Amara asks.

"Ha ha. Need I remind you that _you're_ the reason I'm in this so called delusional afterlife" I say.

Amara shrugs.

"Come on, Ninja, she might as well know the real reason" Jean says.

"Ok, so we're kinda on the run in our old world" Amara says.

"What'd you do now?" I ask, with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, I swear!" Amara holds up her hands.

"She's right. She didn't do anything wrong. For once. _I _did something wrong and people _believe_ she did something wrong" Jean says.

"Explain" I demand.

"Well, we told you that we tried to warn you. We're the ones who found your body…" Jean says, sadly.

"Your damn parents think I killed you!" Amara exclaims, mad.

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"It's true. And given Amara's track record, the police believed them" Jean says.

"But-but you're one of my best friends! Why would they think that?!" I exclaim.

"Uh, because your parents are psychotic?" Amara says, like it's obvious.

I shake my head at her attitude and turn to Jean, "What about you?"

"I gave you a second chance at life" Jean says.

"So?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"My genie clan _do _have rules. They may not be the same as Genie's, but they are still forbidden. Defying death by giving someone a second chance is number one. The sentence for it is, ironically, death. It's has to do with giving the life you took or some other sort of crap like that" Jean explains.

"That's….stupid" I say.

"I know. So, we're living with you now!" Jean exclaims happily.

"Your turn to explain" Amara says.

"Isn't it obvious? I took Jazzy's place and I'm engaged to Aladdin. You missed the first movie. We're at the start of the second now" I say.

"What part exactly?" Amara asks.

"Well, Al should probably be meeting up with Iago at this point, so…" I trail off, not knowing what to do next. Then I get a thought. "Wait. If you guys are gonna live here now, how are we gonna keep our secret? I've never been outside the palace before I left to meet Aladdin."

"I could always use my magic to rearrange some things" Jena suggests.

We all think for a minute, then we smirk and take off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Whole New World 2**_

**Only own Anisa, Amara, and Jean. All three are on DeviantArt. **

**Ch.2**

All three of us run down the hallway, laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" I laugh.

"I'm not complaining! I loved every second of it!" Amara laughs.

"So, what now, Ms. Captain of the Guards?" Jean asks, nudging her.

"Well, I was thinking of gloating at Razoul" Amara says, smirking.

"Sorry, but I think it's time for you both to officially meet my fiance. You can gloat some other time" I say, pushing them to the garden.

"I'll just make sure that Anisa doesn't see you until I've gotten her...prepared" I hear my fiance say, as we walk towards him.

"Prepared for what?" I ask, letting go of my friends.

"Aah! Uh, I mean, uh, for the-for the stain Abu got on the brand new vest you gave him" he stutters. I give him my look, and he quickly changes the subject, "Who are they?"

"Aladdin, I'd like you to meet my childhood friends. This is Jean," I say gesturing to her, then is gesturing to my other friend, "And Amara."

"Sup" Amara says, giving him a peace sign.

"Hello" Jean nods.

"I thought you weren't allowed out of the palace walls until not that long ago" he says, confused.

"They used to live and work here, before they had to leave for...things" I lie, "But they finished and came back. Daddy gave them their old jobs back."

"What jobs?" he asks, nervously looking back and hiding something from view. Oh great. I was hoping he would tell me about Iago before. Oh well. I'm not one to talk.

"Amara is the Captain of the Guards" I say. And then Aladdin pumps his fist in the air.

"Yes! No more Razoul!" he cheers. Amara chuckles.

"And Jean is the royal entertainer" I say, "She's a genie."

"What?" Al does a double take at her, to which she smiles and waves innocently with a glint in her eye.

"Jean is short of Jeannie. Spelled J-E-A-N-N-I-E. She's a mediterranean genie. She's aloud out of her lamp whenever she wants and she doesn't follow the same rules as Genie. As long as she holds possession of her lamp, she's a free genie" I explain.

"You don't think just anybody can have this long of hair, do you?" she jokes, combing her long hair, "It took 9000 years to grow it. Especially since the goats kept eating it when I was sleeping."

"9000 years?" he asks.

"Sure. I'm turning 9001 in a few months" she says, shrugging.

"Anyway, what are you hiding?" I ask, pointing behind him.

"Hiding-hiding-hiding what? I'm not hiding anything" he stutters.

"Mmhmm…" me and my friends hum.

"Seriously, what's the secret now?" I ask, trying to look behind him.

"There's no secret. Honest. I almost lost you that way" he says, taking my hands. I raise my eyebrow.

Then the ground starts shaking and a whirlpool appears in the large pond beside us. Jean hovers in the air so she isn't shaking.

The water tornades out of the pond and a giant wave appears with Genie decked out in hawaiian clothes.

"He's big and he's blue and he's back!" Genie shouts, landing next to us.

"Genie!" me and Al exclaim, hugging him. Then he turns red and we jump back.

"Ooh! Ah! Watch the sunburn!" He says, cringing. Then he turns back blue and grins, "Just kidding! Did you miss me? Be honest! Take care of these my good mammal." Genie hands his luggage to Abu, who falls off Aladdin's shoulder. "Careful, they're heavy!"

He take out a sombrero and puts it on my fiance's head. "Hang on, I've got souvenirs for everybody!" He gives me a weird looking statue, Abu gets a hat, flag, and a hot dog, and Carpet gets a hula dancer. "Woo! She dances!" Then Genie finally notices my friends.

"Who are they?" He asks.

"I'm Amara, the new Captain of the Guards. And this is Jean. She's a genie, if you haven't already guessed from the hovering" Amara introduces.

"Ooh! Another genie! Trying to replace me?" he asks Al, sadly. "Just kidding!"

"You've seen the whole world already?" Aladdin asks, taking off the sombrero

Genie turns into 4 mini robot things from disney world and sings, "It's a small world after all."

"Gah! Bad memories! Bad memories!" Amara exclaims, covering her ears, as me and Jean laugh at her.

My fiance gives us a confused look, but Genie ignores us. He poofs up next to Aladdin.

"But Agrabah has something that no other place in the world has" he says. He turns into a firework and quickly flies around the garden, then carries me and Aladdin into the air. Jean and Amara stepped out of the way so they wouldn't get caught up in the song.

**(AN: I'm being lazy and I honestly don't like this song, so I'm skipping it. Sorry guys)**

"So, Genie. How does it feel to be free?" Aladdin asks.

"Seriously?" he asks, "I love it!" Then his back cracks, "Ok, maybe my powers aren't what they used to be. Let's say they're semi-phenominal. Nearly cosmic, but don't sell me short. I may be free, but I still have some magic in me. I can still do this!" He turns into a magician and poofs a bouquet of flowers. Then one flowers sucks off his face. He puts his hand inside the petals and puts his face back, "Hate to lose face in front of you guys. Give me another chance." He poofs near us with a saw, "Who's first? I _can_ do this!"

"Uh, Genie, Genie. We have to go-" I cut him off, realizing what time it is.

"Dinner! We're late!" I exclaim, "Jean! Amara! We have to- Where'd you go now?!"

Jean walks down the steps holding her bottle, "Sorry. Amara couldn't take it anymore and left to gloat Razoul. I went to get my bottle, just in case he wanted some revenge."

"Come on, we're late!" I say, pulling her off. I stop and look back at a dejected Genie, "Genie, aren't you coming?"

"Really?!" he asks, excitedly.

"Yeah. Come on" I say.

"Home cookin? Let's go!" Genie dances inside the palace.

"Come on!" I say, hurriedly. I push Jean to the palace, while she clutches her lamp.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Whole New World 2**_

**I only own my OC's. To Star, she doesn't know exactly what happens, at least for this movie, because she hasn't seen it. She just knows a few things from what some of her friends have told her. And yes, Aladdin really loves her. He fell in love with her, like he fell for Jasmine. He loves her personality and how she is. Not because of the movie. And vice versa. **

**CH.3**

Everyone is sitting around a table, watching Genie cook, amused.

"Ok. Prepare yourselves for a real culinary trick" Genie says, playing with the knives. He grabs a carrot and starts slicing them in the air, "Hyah! Hyah!" Daddy claps happily, along with Jean. Then we all wince when Genie cuts his hand off. "Whoopsie."

His hand lands in front of Jean and starts to dance with a cane. She giggles and claps with Daddy, and Amara just smirks...I'm worried about her.

"Excuse me, milady, while I pull myself together" Genie says, taking his hand and attaching it back to his arm.

"Absolutely delightful" Daddy laughs, "Now to business. First of all, I'd like to welcome back two of my most trusted employees, as well as my daughters companions, Jena and Amara" The two hive five each other with grins, "Secondly, Aladdin, you have proven to be a man of strong moral character." My fiance grins boastfully at me, and slyly smirk at him, "That is why I have decided to make you my new royal vizer."

Aladdin stops and smiles widely, "Me?! Really?!"

"I told you that this was a dinner you don't want to miss" I say, happily.

Genie pops up behind him in a pinkish suit, "Wow! Royal Vizer!" He grabs Aladdin and poofs him into a modern suit, and styles his hair back. Then Genie hands him a gold trophy of, well, Genie, and shakes his hand, as my fiance looks confused, "Aladdin would like to thank the academy for this great honor!"

Then Jean decides to join in the fun. She poofs away, and reappears as a modern merchant, "You want 'em, we got 'em! Royal Vizer T-Shirts!"

Genie turns into a medieval announcer, and blows in a trumpet. He turns Aladdin's outfit back into his royal clothes. "All hail Aladdin, the Royal Vizer!"

"So, uh, what's a Royal Vizer?" Genie asks, speeding next to daddy.

"Uh, well, uh, he will be my most trusted adviser" Daddy explains.

"Oh, well that makes sense! Pfft! He's bound to be better than that Jafar character!" Genie exclaims.

"I never did like him. He always creeped me out" Jean shivers, pretending she actually knows him.

"I always looked for a reason to arrest him, but I never found anything" Amara muses.

"And Iago-talk about a rat with wings!" Jena exclaims.

"Uh, Jean" I hiss, noticing Aladdin's concerned expression.

"I hate that talking turkey!" Amara says, smirking at me. I glare at her.

"Whoo! That bird was mean!" Genie exclaims. He turns into Iago and imitates him, "Sultan want a cracker? Sultan want a cracker? Remember that?!"

"I can still taste them! The traitor!" Daddy growls. I see Aladdin try to crawl away. And here I was hoping he would confess. Yeah, I never really watched the second movie. Some other friends of mine saw it and told us it was awful. So we never watched it.

"Yes, sir!" Genie says, grabbing Aladdin, "You don't see this guy hanging out with any evil parrots!" 

"Heh. Funny you should mention Iago" Aladdin says, nervously.

The Rajah bursts through the door and knocks over the table.

"Rajah! You know better than to tear around the palace like that!" I scold. I see his mouth start to open, but Aladdin quickly closes it.

"So Aladdin. Why _did _you bring up that deceitful parrot?" daddy asks.

"Uh, Sultan, I have something to tell you about Iago" he says nervously.

Rajah sneezes and Iago shoots out of his mouth. Aladdin gulps, "He's here."

"Iago! Guards! Get that bird!" Sultan shouts. I see Jean use some magic, discreetly, on Iago. Probably to make him think they used to work here. I wonder how she'll do that with Jafar...

"Yes, Your Highness. It will be my pleasure!" Razoul growls excitedly He probably thinks it'll get his old job back.

"No wait!" Aladdin shouts, "No Sultan!" He grabs Razoul's hand when he tries to slice Iago, "No!"

Amara grabs Iago and keeps him from Razoul's reach.

"Get out of my way boy!" "Just listen!" "Your Highness!"

"Stand down Razoul!" Amara orders. Razoul goes to defy her, but she glares, giving off a dark aura. I still don't know how she does that.

"I trust he has a fitting explanation for this-this scandal!" daddy exclaims. I glare at Aladdin, still mad he didn't tell me until it's too late.

"Your Highness, I think Iago was, uh" he stutters.

"Mesmerized" Iago suggests quietly.

"Yeah! Yeah! He was under Jafar's spell! Remember the snake staff? Iago was only, uh-um-" he stutters. But I give him a glare that says, 'tell the truth!', "look, I just, Iago's not all that bad. At least, I don't think so anyway."

"'Not all bad'? He only served my greatest enemy, that's all!" Daddy shouts.

"We can't allow that traitorous bird to run free!" Razoul exclaims, mad. "Razoul!" he flinches at Amara's demanding shout.

"Then I'll watch him!" then Aladdin stutters, "Your Highness, I meant, with your permission, I'd like to take full responsibility for Iago."

"You would?" Iago asks, surprised.

"Your priorities seem questionable to me, but, so be it. Aladdin, you will watch over Iago every moment" Then daddy walks away.

"And if the bird makes one wrong move-" "RAZOUL! I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Then he runs off after daddy.

"Well, _that_ could've gone worse" Genie says. Jean and Amara usher him, Abu, Rajah, and Iago out, knowing I wanted to talk with my fiance. Though they're probably listening at the door.

**No POV**

"Oh, Anisa. I thought I was sunk" he says, collapsing on a cushion.

"You were hiding Iago all along, weren't you?!" Anisa exclaims, "I mean, I _knew_ you were hiding him, but seriously? You didn't come out and tell me?!" 

"Wait, you _knew_?!" Aladdin exclaims, shooting up.

"Of course I did! I told you, I know a lot!" she exclaims, "Seriously, what's with all the secrets?!"

"Like you're one to talk!" he shouts.

"Excuse me?!" she exclaims, slightly insulted.

"You know what I mean! Remember the night our engagement was announced? You were upset about something, and you refused to tell me! What about _your_ secret?!" 

"You said you understood!" she shouts, tearing up. Aladdin notices and realizes what just happened.

"Anisa, I-" "Just leave me alone!" Anisa runs out of the room in tears, passing everyone who was listening. Amara runs after her friend, worried. And Jean stays back. She was one of the few people in their friend group who watched the movie.

Aladdin sighs, upset. "Some grand vizer I'm gonna make. Everybody's mad at me."

"Well, you _were_ acting like a jerk to Anisa, and~I'm not helping" Jean shuts up when Aladdin gives her a look.

"I _know_ I was a jerk. I was mad and I wasn't thinking about what I said clearly" He sighs.

"Ok look, I know my friend. You were fine up until you messed up with that argument over her secret. She's pretty upset about that certain secret, so it's a sensitive subject for her. And no, I'm not telling you what it is" Jean says.

"If she knew about Iago, then why was she angry?" Aladdin asks, frustrated.

"She was upset _you_ didn't tell her. Sure she knew beforehand, but when you tried to hide it, it made her feel like you didn't trust her or something like that" Jean waves him off.

"I don't get it. I try to do something good, and it-it blows up in my face!" Aladdin he walks off into the garden.

Genie sighs, "That's the problem with doing the right thing. Sometimes you do it by yourself." 

"That kid saved my life. Nobody's ever looked out for me before. Now it's-it's like I owe him" Iago says to himself, "...Nah!"

"Just let your conscience be your guide" Genie says, as Jiminy Cricket, floating down beside him.

"Conscience? Never had one! Never" Iago says, flying off.

Genie poofs in front of him as a jack in the box, scaring Iago. Iago falls to teh ground and tries to catch his breath.

"Whew! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?!" Iago exclaims.

"A-ha! You _do_ have a heart!" A mini Jean poofs next to him in a nurse outfit. She pulls out a x-ray and puts it in front of him. "An itty-bitty one, but it's there."

Genie grabs Iago, and Jean poofs back to normal. Genie makes Iago look at Aladdin, who has his knees up to his head, which is in his arms.

"Look at the guy" Jean whines sadly.

"Would it kill you to do something nice for him?" Genie asks.

"Possibly. I don't do 'nice'" Iago says, trying to get out of his grip.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Genie says, making his eyes spin with flags coming out of his ears.

"I don't do fun, either" Iago says, landing on the cage.

"We have to get Al and Anisa back together!" Jean says.

"Look, I definitely don't do mushy stuff! It's not me!" Iago says, stubbornly.

"How 'bout this? You help us get them back together, and I won't send you to Pluto. Again" Jean threatens, waving around her finger, magic sparking, with her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Gah! Ok, ok! Just don't send me back to that place!" Iago exclaims, flying up to the princess' balcony.

"Pluto? Again?" Genie asks.

"Eh. He got on my nerves when I worked here. I threatened Jafar too, but the Sultan wouldn't have liked it at the time" Jean shrugs.

"If they knew you were a Genie, how come he didn't steal your lamp before?" Genie asks, curiously.

Jean smirks secretly and poofs away.

"Wait for me!" Genie shouts, also poofing away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Whole New World 2**_

**I only own Anisa, Amara, and Jean. For the song, watch Collab Fandub Forget About Love by SweetPoffin. I don't own that either, but I love her!**

**Ch.4**

**No POV**

Anisa is crying on her bed, while Amara strokes her hair.

"Sorry about this, but I'm leaving before I'm forced to sing" Amara says, leaving.

"You're gonna have to sing at some point. Might as well get used to it now" Anisa sniffles.

"I may be forced to sing some time, but not today. Sorry" Amara leaves, knowing her friend will be fine.

"Come on, princess!" Iago calls from the balcony. Anisa shoots up and glares at the bird, "Don't waste your tears on him!" 

"Get out of here!" Anisa growls, and she shuts the curtain on him.

"Hey! Don't take it out on me! He's the creep!" Iago says.

"I _never_ should have saved his life" Iago says. Anisa pulls open the curtain quickly.

"I already knew that you stupid turkey!" she growls, "He lied to me about it. That's the problem. Ok, so it's not the _only_ problem, but that isn't any of your business."

"You're _so_ right" Iago says.

_Forget about that guy_

_Forget about the way you fell into his eyes_

_Forget about his charms_

_Forget about the way he held you in his arms_

Iago picks up a picture of Aladdin and shows it to Anisa, who smiles slightly. Then she glares and slams it down.

_Walking on air's obnoxious_

_The thrills, the chills _

_Will make you nauseous_

_And you'll never get enough_

_Just forget about love_

Iago pretend to walk on the air past Anisa. She grabs a pillow and swats at him. Then she throws it like a baseball at him and he slides out the window, near Genie and Jean. "She's buying it! Now make with the magic!" 

_Forget about romance_

_Forget about the way your heart begins to dance_

Anisa hugs the picture, but then puts it on the vanity, stubbornly. Genie uses his magic to make her vase wobble, and she quickly catches it. She smiles at the memory, and Jean uses her magic to make Aladdin's reflection in the mirror. "Anisa…"

_Then you feel the blush_

_When he's spouting out some sentimental mush_

_Love really is revolting_

_It's even worse than when you're molting_

_Enough of this fluff_

_Just forget about love_

Iago takes the flower and flies outside. Anisa quickly runs after him. She spots Aladdin with his head in his hands. She looks at him sadly, then Iago pops out from behind her. He plucks out some feathers with a disgusted face.

_I had almost forgotten the way it felt _

_When he held out his hand for mine_

_My heart all-a-flutter_

_Oh how I shudder!  
The first time we kissed_

_It won't be missed!_

Anisa reminisces their first date, happily.

_Forget about his touch_

_I can't forget about his touch_

_In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much_

_It matters so much_

_Your better on your own_

_A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone_

Anisa runs off and down the stairs. Iago flies after. Anisa fixes her appearance in the mirror, humming.

_Love's filled with compromises_

_And don't you hate those big surprises_

_A cozy rendezvous_

_Oh please!_

_Candlelight for two_

_Oh, geez!_

_Look you're calling my bluff_

_I can't/Just forget about love!_

Anisa grabs Iago and spins around. She runs outside and steps on Carpet, who starts to hover. Jean and Genie produce some fireflies, that land on her headband, lighting it up. Anisa pokes Iago with a smirk, then the fireflies go over to Aladdin, who looks up to see Anisa slowly walking to him, with a small smile.

"Uh, Anisa, I'm sorry. I should've told you about Iago, and I shouldn't have said what I did. Please, I-" Anisa cuts him off.

_I can't forget about my heart_

_I can't forget about my heart_

_And how it felt to fall for you right from the start_

_I'm still falling_

_Whatever we may do _

_Whatever we may do_

_You are here for me_

_And I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there_

Anisa swings around a cage and smiles at her fiance. Aladdin does the same on the other side. Then Ansia splashes water from the pond up at him. She runs off before he catches him and hides behind a tree. He pops out from the other side of the tree and she jumps on him. He swings her around in the air.

_To wish, to want, to wander_

_To find the sun _

_Through the rain and thunder_

_A cozy rendezvous_

_Yes please!  
Candlelight for two_

_Oh, geez!_

_Enough is enough_

_We can't forget about love_

Aladdin puts her on the fountain and she dances on the edge. Then she falls back into his arms. Genie, holding Iago, and Jean hover over next to the fountain. Genie holds Iago too close to the fountain, and he gets rained on by the water. Aladdin leads Anisa towards a gazebo, and sits on a bench with her. Then the two lovers kiss in the moonlight.

The two get back up and go over to their friends. Anisa scratches under Iago's beak and Aladdin leads her to the fountain.

"I'm sorry Anisa" he says, but she shushes him and they both lean in to kiss again.

"Aw, young love" Jean coos, then she stops, "Wait. That makes me sound old."

The young lovers look over at their friends.

"You _are_ old" Anisa says.

"Hmph! I've never been so insulted! I'll have you know I'm only 9000 years old, thank you very much!" Jean huffs.

"Yeah, because that's not old at all" Anisa rolls her eyes.

"Don't mind us" Genie says, innocently

"Yeah, well if you don't mind, this is kind of a _special_ moment" Aladdin says, trying to shoo them off so he can have some private time with his fiance.

"Right! Got it! Say no more! Enough said! Roger! Over and out!" He zooms off. Aladdin and Anisa start to lean in again, but then bright lights turn on next to them. They squint over, annoyed.

"Rolling!" Genie says. He snaps a director's thing **(AN: I have no idea what that thing is called) **and poofs over. "Tonight's special moments are tomorrow's memories. Looking good, Anisa. More emotion, Al. Tilt your chin a bit."

"What does he have to do to make it clear to you lunkheads! The show's over! They want ot be alone!" Iago shouts at the group.

"Come on, Genie. Let's leave these lovebirds alone" Jean says, pushing everyone away.

"Are you _sure_ about him?" Anisa asks, gesturing to the shouting bird.

"That takes care of the peanut gallery" Iago says to Al. Then he starts to fly into the palace, "If you need me, I'll be lazing about in the lap of luxury."

"I'm sure about this" Aladdin says, and then he kisses her, which she returns.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Whole New World 2**_

**I only own the OC's**

**Ch.5**

**Jean's POV**

Me, Amara, Abu, Carpet, and Genie are playing pool in one the many rooms in the palace. It's Genie's turn and he's taking forever!

"JUST HIT THE STUPID BALL ALREADY!" Amara yells, impatient and annoyed. 

"Focus, focus, focus, focus, aiming, and…" He finally hits the freaking ball and we all duck as it flies towards us. It then hits Iago, who was flying. He soars back, winded, and Carpet flies back and catches him. Carpet has to be Amara's favorite. Like Genie is mine and Aladdin is (obviously) Anisa's.

And you knew when you see Genie and you imagine him a big, blue, goofy character? Yeah, that's muscle. Not fat, muscle. And, Allah, he is ripped!

"Oh, sorry, little feathered friend, I'll get that out" Genie says, getting ready to take the ball out of Iago's mouth, but it's stuck, "Ooh, it's stuck pretty good." Genie turns into a doctor and places Iago on the pool table, "Nurse!"

I poofs up next to him in a nurse costume, holding a scalpel. Abu chitters at us angrily.

"Aw, Abu. Iago's our friend now. We can trust him" I say, "Can you do us a favor and help please?"

"I'm still not so sure about that" Amara says, glaring at the bird, "I will never be friends with a talking turkey."

"Amara" I warn, and she holds her hands up in a surrender.

"Ah...ok" he chitters. He jumps up and lands on Iago's stomach.

"Great job! The heimlich!" Genie says. He then picks up Iago by the tail feathers.

"Thanks, Bobo" Iago says, coughing.

"It's Abu" Genie corrects.

"Whatever" Iago says.

"That's the spirit! We're all one big family now!" Genie shouts happily, hugging everyone.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Family" Iago says, a bit sadly. He wiggles out of the hug and flies off, "Yeah, well, I gotta go find Al."

"Your shot" Genie says, getting back to our game.

It's my turn so I aim.

"Pool's a man's game, so being a woman-" I move my pool stick at his neck with a glare, "If you say what I think you're gonna say, so help me Allah, I will shish kabob you."

"Ok, ok" Genie stutters.

I take aim again, and then, in one shot, hit all the balls into pockets.

"Oh, pool's a dumb game anyway" Genie says.

**No POV**

Iago flies to Anisa's room and overhears the two talking.

"I promise I'll tell you what's been bothering me soon. Just not today" Anisa says, a bit guiltily.

"It's ok Anisa. I didn't mean what I said. I was just upset and it came out. You can tell me when you're ready" Aladdin says, smiling slightly. They lean in to kiss, but stop when they notice Iago, who's trying to tip-toe past the door.

"Iago?" Aladdin asks.

"Uh, I-I was just thinking. Maybe it's time you patched things up with the Sultan" Iago says, hesitantly. He flies over and lands between the two. "Uh, he might enjoy...a nice scenic carpet ride?"

"That's a great idea" Anisa says, with a knowing smile.

"And I'll bring Genie! He was a great hit with the Sultan last night" Aladdin says.

"No, no, no! Uh, I mean. Genie's-he's too flashy! He's too loud! You'll never get a word in!" Iago says quickly.

"Good point Iago. You need some quiet time with daddy. Let him get to know you" Anisa says to her fiance.

"Yeah. And I, I can take you to the perfect spot" Iago says, sadly.

"Great!" Aladdin says happily.

"Come on. Let's get daddy" Anisa says, pulling Aladdin to the throne room. She stops and turns back, "Hold on." She walks over to Iago and bends to eye level with him. "Iago, this isn't easy for me to say, but I was wrong about you." She kisses his forehead and walks back to Aladdin.

"Aah! Wait a second!" Iago exclaims, feeling guilty.

"Yes, Iago?" Anisa asks, looking at him with an expectant expression.

Iago hesitates, seeing glaring eyes in the curtain. "Uh, I'll be along in a minute."

Then Aladdin and Anisa leave Iago feeling guilty.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Whole New World 2**_

**I, once again, only own my OC's**

**Ch.6**

**Anisa's POV**

"Give them a chance, daddy" I say, as I walk him to Aladdin, Carpet, and Iago. I really feel bad for Iago. Poor bird is doing this against his will...At least I think he is.

"Oh, I'll try dearest" he says, as we reach my fiance.

"After you, your highness" he says, as Carpet forms into steps. Daddy walks up and sits, crossing his arms, with a stern face. But that goes away when Carpet starts to bounce him and flies around the garden, "Oh! Ha ha ha! Hoo!"

Carpet flies back next to Aladdin, and he hops on, "Alright, Carpet, let's go!"

"Have a good time!" I call to them as they fly off.

"Hey! Hey! Clear the way! Make room for the picnic boys!" Genie shouts, running up with a basket, which contains food and Abu.

"They already left Genie" I explain. He gasps.

"Without us?" he asks, sadly. Then he perks up, "No problem! I'll catch up in a flash!" 

"Wait!" I halt him. "They left me too. Aladdin needs some time alone to patch things up with daddy."

"You know what this means, monkey boy?" Genie asks, a little darkly, "More food for us!" He drops the basket and it lands on a magically produced blanket and sets up everything with magic. The two instantly dive into the food and start inhaling it. I grimance at their manners. Genie looks up at me, "I'm sorry, did you want some?"

Jean poofs up next to me with Amara. They both grab one of my arms.

"Sorry, boys, but we're kidnapping her now" Jean grins and poofs us away.

"What was that about?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"We decided to start wedding planning" Amara says, smirking.

"Eh? But, we've got a lot of time left. You know, like the TV series that I've never seen before" I say. Seriously, I've never seen the series. I stuck with the movies because they're the best. And I never had the time to watch it, but oh well.

"The sooner we plan, the sooner you can get married" Jean says happily.

"But-but-but" I stutter.

"No buts!" Amara says sternly, "Now, about your dress...Jean!" 

"Got it!" Jean starts snapping her fingers and my outfit keeps changing.

"No. No. No. No. No. ALLAH NO! No. YES!" Amara finally agrees to a dress and I'm seriously dizzy. I shake the dizziness away and glare at them

"Shouldn't I have a say in what my wedding dress is?" I ask.

Amara quickly turns me around and Jean poofs a full length mirror in front of me.

"I love it" I say instantly. **(AN: You all are gonna have to wait to see her wedding outfit ;p)**

My outfit goes back to normal and we start talking about whatever.

"So, what are we gonna do about Jafar? He doesn't know about you both yet" I say.

"Yes he does" Jean says.

"How?" I ask.

"I altered this with my magic. Everyone who enters Agrabah instantly remember me and Amara from fake memories. They keep them, even if they leave too" she says.

"That's...pretty smart" I say.

"I know right" Amara says.

"I can't wait till Aladdin get back" I sigh, missing my fiance.

"Neither can I" a familiar voice says. We quickly turn around to face a smirking Jafar. Amara takes out her sais, but Jafar uses magic on her and she gets tied up.

Jean starts to use her magic, but Jafar is quicker, and he puts her in a magic ball. But, unlike Genie is (Jean told me and Amara), she isn't squished. She was actually turned miny, like when she's in her lamp. Wait...WHERE'S HER LAMP?!

Jafar poofs us into a dungeon cell. Jafar puts me in handcuffs and leaves, after putting Jean's ball next to Genie's. She bangs on the class, shouting what is probably curses at him, but the ball is soundproof, so we can't hear her.

Abis Mal starts to lock Amara up and I look around. Daddy, Abu, Carpet, and Genie are all locked up. Once Amara is secured, he starts to lock me in some chains too.

I struggle against him as another me come in with a smirk. My double walks up to me and turns into Jafar. I glare at him as he laughs.

"You should've seen the look on Aladdin's face when Princess Anisa sentenced him to death" he says smugly.

"You lousy son of a-!" he gags me so I can't talk, so I continue to glare.

"Oh, yes! And then I get my wish!" Abis Mal cheers.

"Yes, and then you get your wish. From me" Jafar smirks.

"What do you mean?" he asks. Jafar hands him something.

"I'm sure Jean will be glad to know you've found her bottle" he says evilly. Jean covers her mouth with a gasp as her eyes widen. Me and Amara wildly beat on our chains, wanting to strangle them both.

"Now that you're her master, we won't be needing this magic restraining ball" Jafar says, making it disappear and Jean returning to normal size. She reluctantly bows at Abis Mal. "Master…"

"Ooh, I'm liking this whole genie thing. Now I get three more wishes!" he cheers.

"No you don't. You see, Jean is a special sort of genie. You will forever be her master as long as you have her lamp" Jafar explains, smirking.

"You-you mean I get as many wishes as I want?" Abis asks, gleefully.

"But of course" Jafar says.

"YES!" Abis cheers, "Let's see, Jeannie, I wish for, uh...Ooh! Jeannie, I wish to be incredibly attractive to women!"

Jean rolls her eyes and smirks internally, "Yes Master."

She instantly turns him into a kitten. He starts hissing and meowing.

"You didn't specify. Most women would find you adorable!" Jean coos.

Amara chuckles at him and Jafar rolls his eyes. Abis hisses.

"Alright, alright. Fine" Jean turns him back human, rolling her eyes.

"I swear you're gonna pay for this, you talking turkey!" Amara instantly turns her attention to the hiding bird.

"Heh. I really think you're making too big a deal out of this" he says, nervously.

"Ah, Iago. You betrayed me and allied yourself with my enemies" Jafar says, as Iago tries to hide from him, "Then you turned on them as soon as it was in your best interests!" Iago covers his head, thinking Jafar is gonna hit him. "That's what I love about you. You're so perfectly predictable." Jafar rubs Iago's head with a finger, "A villian through and through!"  
Poor Iago…

Jafar turns back into me and smirks.

"Hmm. I'll tell you boyfriend goodbye for you Princess" he says with my voice.

"When I get hold of you Jafar!" daddy growls.

"I'm so worried" Jafar says sarcastically, using his voice.

As soon as he leaves, Abis Mal leaves with Jean following sadly. Though she uses her magic to take the gag off me. I mouth 'thank you' to her and she waves with a sad smile.

Iago sighs and flies over to a balled up Genie.

"You stupid turkey, when I get out of this, I'm gonna turn you into a roast!" Amara growls.

Abu chitters at him angrily, and Iago stops for a moment, "Hey, do I insult _your_ mother?"

Iago starts to peck at the ball and we all stare at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Oh, what does it look like I'm doing?" Iago asks, as he lifts a wooden bar and slamming it on the ball. "I'm trying to free...the chump Genie….so he can save your chump boyfriend! Aah!" 

"I knew you'd have a change of heart" I cheer, "Now hurry up before my boyfriend gets killed."

"Whatever" He lifts up the ball with grunts, "Ooh! Aah!" He drops it, and it starts to bounce around.

"You have to lift it higher"! Amara says.

"Sure. No problem" Iago huffs. He flies up and picks the ball up with his talons. He starts to fly up to the ceiling, huffing the entire way. He ends up dropping it, but the height is enough. The ball shatters and Genie zooms out quickly.

**No POV**

Genie zooms past Razoul and takes Aladdin, who's head is covered with a mask. He takes it off and smiles.

"Thanks for saving me" he says.

"Oh, come on, Al. You know I had to" Genie says, "Oh, that no-head look is just not you. For my next trick-"

"Bibbidy" Anisa, Amara, and The Sultan disappear.

"Bobbidy" Carpet and Abu disappear.

"Boo!" All five reappear on the top of one of the rooms of the palace.

"Oh-ho, and everybody's safe and sound" Genie says, flying over.

"Not everybody" Amara reminds him and he falters.

"Aladdin!" Anisa exclaims, running to her fiance. She jumps up, and he catches her, twirling around. Abu chitters and jumps on Aladdin's arm, hugging him.

"Ha. Good to see you too, Abu" he chuckles.

"There's somebody else who wants to talk to you" Anisa says, gesturing to Iago, who's hiding behind her leg.

"Hello…" he says nervously.

"You set me up!" Aladdin starts to rant.

"Aladdin, Iago saved us" Anisa explains.

"Rescued? Him?" Aladdin asks.

"Yeah. Now we should be running for our lives!" Iago starts to fly away, but Aladdin stops him.

"No! We have to stop Jafar!" he says.

"And rescue Jean!" Anisa says.

"Rescue Jean?" Aladdin asks.

"Jafar took her lamp and gave it to Abis Mal. He's her master now. So we have to take her lamp back!" Amara says.

"I'm getting a major sense of Deja-Vu" Anisa whines, holding her head.

"Ok, so getting her lamp should be easy. I mean, it's Abis Mal. But how do we stop Jafar?" Amara asks, hand on her hip.

"HIs lamp" Genie says. They look over at him, and he explains, "You destroy Jafar's lamp, you destroy Jafar."

"Reality check" Iago taps Aladdin's shoulder to get his attention, "Jafar's large and in charge!"

"Ah, yes. There's no telling what Jafar will do to Agrabah" Sultan says, "We have a responsibility."

"Maybe you do, but I don't! I"m only responsible to me, myself, and nobody!" Iago says.

"I understand Iago. You've done enough" Aladdin says, as everyone flies on Carpet, "And thanks!"

They all fly towards the palace.

"Hey! I did _my_ good deed! I don't owe you a thing! You hear me!" Iago says. He looks at where they flew off, a bit sad. "Not a thing."

Then he flies off.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Whole New World 2**_

**I only own Anisa, Amara, and Jean.**

**Ch.7**

Jean is sitting on a step in front of the throne, bored to death. She yawns as Jafar cackles. And then she notices that Abis Mal put her lamp down near the throne, but not next to it.. Her eyes widen and she looks at Jafar and Abis.

"Now that my revenge is complete there is one little matter left to resolve  
Jafar says, getting up.

"Yes! The Wish!" Abis cheers.

"Indeed. Now you will wish me free of this wretched lamp" Jafar says, angrily.

"No!" Abis says, snatching the lamp back. "My wish! You got what you wanted! Now it's my turn!"

"You have another genie to fulfill that! Now wish me free!" Jafar shouts.

As they argue, Jean slowly crawls towards her lamp, careful to not be seen.

"If you want the sunken treasure of Coeur de Mer? It's yours!" Jafar conjours up the sunken ship full of treasure and Abis laughs happily. He runs all around it as Jean continues to crawl to her lamp. She stops for a moment to look at Abis, to make sure he won't see her, and she notices that the mermaid on the ship is Genie. She grins at him and he winks.

He tries to take Jafar's lamp, but Abis runs out of reach. He snaps his fingers and poofs back to the group, who are hiding on the balcony.

"So this means I can have more stuff?" Abis asks.

"Why don't you use these wishes for the other genie? She has an unlimited number of wishes" Jafar says, annoyed.

"But what if she mixes it up again? She might kill me!" Abis cries.

"Genie's are forbidden from killing" Jafar says, eye twitching.

"But she's tricky!" Abis cries. Jean stops and smirks, then she continues.

Jafar rolls his eyes and zaps a golden table with a giant ruby on top.

"Ooh! I always wanted one of those!" Abis cheers with glee. Abis sets the lamp onto the chair, not noticing Jean crawling. She looks at the lamp with surprise and then at the balcony.

"Nice! More! More!" Abis orders, hugging the ruby.

Jafar continues to zap treasure into the room Jean looks between her lamp and Jafar's lamp, unsure of which to go for.

"Now if it's obscenely excessive enough perhaps you'd care to grant my freedom" Jafar says, getting angry.

"What? Oh, right. Wish you were free. Sure thing, yeah" Abis says. Jean was about to crawl to Jafar's lamp, willing to sacrifice her's for Agrabah, but stops when she sees Abis taking the lamp.

"I wish for Jafar to be…" Jean, and everyone hiding, look with fear, but then Abis stops, "Wait. How do I know that these things won't disappear once I set you free?"

"The more pressing question is how will you stay alive if you don't?" Jafra advances onto Abis, who backs away in fear.

"But-but you said genies can't kill! You said that!" Abis says. Jean smiles widely when she notices Abu try to grab the lamp.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through" Jafar says, he turns back to Abis, and sees Abu, "What?!"

Abu chitters in surprise, then grabs the lamps handle. But Abis moves it, with Abu hanging onto it. "Hey!"

"I'll take that" Aladdin grabs the lamp from him. Or tries to. Abis has a tight grib and the two fight for the lamp. Jean stands up and runs over to help.

"The street rat? Still alive? No!" Jafar shouts, he zaps at them and they both fly onto the balcony. Which starts to break.

"Aladdin!" Anisa cries, seeing him jump from piece to piece. Then him, Abis, and Abu fall off the balcony when it crumbles.

Genie quickly poofs below into a comfy chair. Aladdin lands on him and he moves the arm rest to catch Abu.

"Thanks Genie" Aladdin says, hopping off. Anisa and Amara fly down on Carpet, Amara driving.

"Where're the lamps?" Aladdin asks, jumping on with Abu.

"Jean's lamp is still in the throne room" Anisa says. They look over at Abis, who's struggling to get off a tree branch. His belt got stuck and the lamp landed on a branch below.

They fly over as the lamp falls down to the ground.

But then a giant genie Jafar rises from the ground. He laughs and his breath makes them all fly back. Anisa and Amara land in plant pots, as Aladdin, Abu, and Genie land on the ground.

Jean, back in the throne room, looks around and blinks. "Uh…" She sees her lamp and walks over to it, not needing to be stealthy. She picks it up and rubs it, making her, her own master.

"That was easier than I thought it'd be" she says. Then she runs over to the brocken balcony and looks at her friends.

Anisa, noticing the lamp behind Jafar, runs for it, but he sees her. She moves away when he zaps magic at her.

"Give it up, Jafar. We're obviously too much for you to handle!" Aladdin says, distracting him.

"You! You're a fool to challenge me!" Jafar shouts in his deepened voice, "I am all powerful."

"Not all powerful. You can't even get rid of a lowly street rat" Aladdin smirks.

"A problem I mean to rectify right now!" Jafar says, grabbing him.

"Aladdin!" Anisa cries.

"Uuh! Aah!" Aladdin struggles, but then he turns blue and then into Genie, "Gotcha! Go Al!"

The real Aladdin is flying on Carpet towards the lamp.

Jean poofs down next to Anisa, just as Jafar throws Genie to the ground near them.

"Genie!" they both exclaim.

"Faster Carpet!" Aladdin says. Jafar zaps at them and Carpet goes rigid. "No!" Carpet crashes into the ground and shatters into pieces.

"Oh he did not just-" Anisa and Jean grab Amara before she can attack Jafar for destroying her favorite character. Aladdin slides on the ground. Aladdin sees the lamp in front of him and reaches for it, but then the ground below him rises.

Jafar laughs evilly as Aladdin struggles to not fall to the ground. He claps and the ground splits with fire rising from underneath.

"Genie, wake up!" Ansia says.

Jean stands up when the ground around the falls into the lava. She tries to use her magic, but something hits her and she falls unconscious. Aladdin's piece of land starts to float around the lava. He hangs on and notices that he's floating towards the lamp. He tries to grab it, but his pillar floats past reach.

Then a piece of the palace falls into the lava, making a small wave that moves Aladdin back to the lamp.

Jafar laughs loudly, "Give it up boy!" He zaps with his eyes at Aladdin's pillar of land and it starts to sink into the lava. Aladdin quickly starts to climb up, "You'll never get my lamp and there is no one to save you this time."

"Hey Jafar! Shut up!" Iago yells, flying towards them. He flies past Jafar and heads for Aladdin.

"Iago?" Aladdin asks.

"Traitor!" Jafar shouts, he zaps at Iago just as he grabs the lamp with his talons.

"Yeah!" Aladdin cheers. Iago is about to give him the lamp, but Jafar hits him with magic. Both him and the lamp land on a different piece of land. Jafar laughs.

"Good help is _so_ hard to find these days, isn't it Aladdin?" Jafar laughs more as Aladdin glares at him.

Iago, though feeling very weak from the blast, slowly lifts up a foot, and kicks the lamp off the edge into the lava below.

"NO! My lamp!" Jafar exclaims. Then he starts to scream in pain as his lamp begins to melt. Iago's pillar of land starts to crumble, but he fell unconscious due to the pain.

"Iago!" Aladdin exclaims. He quickly reaches over and grabs him, just as the rest of the pillar crumbles into the lava.

As soon as his lamp melts completely, Jafar starts to glow. The pillar of land the rest of the group were on starts to shake and crumble.

Genie, who is now awake, stretches himself to stable land. Amara, Anisa, and Abu run across him. He stretches back to the land and picks up a groggy Jean, then he flies them both over to the rest of the group right when the pillar breaks up.

A long piece of rock falls beside Aladdin and he jumps onto it. He runs over to a rock wall and starts to climb up. The ground starts to close up as Jafar is somehow electrocuted. Soon, he starts to spin around quickly, then he finally explodes.

As soon as he's dead, all his magic is reversed. The ground closes up and magic starts to form it back together. Thankfully Aladdin was able to climb out just in time. Carpet is reformed and he flies over to a happy Abu. They both high-five and hip bump.

"Iago…" Aladdin says sadly, looking at the parrot. Everyone looks at him sadly, even Amara, which surprises Anisa. Jean groans and opens her eyes.

"What happened?" she asks slowly, as Genie puts her on her feet.

"Jean!" Anisa and Amara cry. They both tackle her and she yelps.

"What's going on?" she asks.

The two get off her and look at Iago. She follows their gaze and gasps inaudibly.

"I thought genies can't kill" Aladdin says.

Iago coughs and slowly wakes up, "You'd be surprised what you can live through."

"Iago!" Aladdin exclaims happily.

"He's alive!" Genie, Abu, and Carpet cheer, dancing around.

"Great" Amara says sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be like that, we all know you were sad too" Anisa says, nudging her with a smirk.

"No I wasn't. I was just, playing along with you guys, you know acting like that so you wouldn't think I was cold hearted" Amara says stubbornly.

"Mmhmm" Anisa and Jean hum, not believing her.

"Whatever" Amara says.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Whole New World 2**_

**I only own Anisa, Amara, and Jean! I'm making another story too! Only the next one is for the series. But only my favorite episodes, so sorry if an episode isn't there. Once that's finished, I'm gonna write the final movie. And I changed the end of this movie. One more chapter left guys!**

**Ch.8**

Abis Mal climbs down the tree, finally getting unstuck.

"I can't believe all my treasure is gone now! That stupid genie! At least I have another one to bring it all back" Abis complains.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Jean says, glaring him.

"Hey, hey. Remember your rules! As long as I have your lamp, I'm your master" Abis gloats, getting ready to take out her lamp. But then he realizes he doesn't have it. His eyes widen and he gulps.

"Looking for this?" Jean asks innocently, taking out her lamp. She smirks, "You're an idiot for leaving it where I can take it back." 

Abis chuckles nervously, "Uh, genies can't kill, remember?"

"Oh, I know that, but you'd be surprised what you can live through" Jean smirks. She snaps her fingers and Abis instantly disappears.

"Where you send him?" Anisa asks.

Jean just smirks and walks back into the castle.

Amara takes Iago from Aladdin as Genie turns into a firework and explodes in the air.

Amara winks at Anisa, along with a urging smile, and walks into the palace, bringing Abu, Carpet, and Iago, leaving the two lovers alone.

**Anisa's POV**

Oh great. Sigh. Might as well tell him now.

"I'm glad Iago's fine. He really is trustworthy, I guess" my fiance says grinning.

"Um, Aladdin?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he asks. He frowns when he notices how nervous I seem, "What's wrong Anisa?"

"Uh, remember what we were talking about before? You know, after dinner?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why?" he asks.

"Well, I-I think I'm ready to tell you" I say hesitantly. He seems a little taken back.

"Oh. Uh, you don't have to, if-" I cut him off.

"I know, but, but I kinda want to now" I say, looking at the ground.

"Uh, ok" He says.

"But you have to promise me something" I say, looking back up at him.

"What?" he asks.

"You-you have to promise, that no matter what I say, you won't think I'm crazy" I say.

"Ok…" he says, hesitantly.

And so I told him everything. Except about Jasmine, cause I don't really want him to know that he's supposed to fall for someone completely different.

"And, that's about it" I say, sitting on the fountain next to him. He just stares at the ground.

"So...you're saying, that you, Amara, and Jean are from a completely different world, where I don't exist, and you supposedly died there, so Jean used her magic to send you here?" Aladdin says, a bit confused.

"Yeah…" I trail off, not really knowing what to do now, "You think I'm crazy now."

"No, just, well, it's a bit hard to, you know, believe" Aladdin says.

"I knew it!" I exclaim, getting to my and starting to leave.

"Anisa. Anisa! I'm just saying that maybe you hit your head at some point" Aladdin says.

"Exactly! That's how I died!" I exclaim.

"You can't be dead! You're right here!" He says.

"I don't know! It's, urgh! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" I stomp my foot in anger and annoyance.

"Anisa!" Aladdin calls as I storm to my room. I walk past the group, who are complimenting Iago. Well, Amara is insulting him, but still.

"Anisa?" Jean asks.

"Leave me alone!" I growl, stomping past them.

"What'd you do now?!" I hear Amara shout at Aladdin, before I get out of hearing zone. I walk into my room and slam the door.

I sit on my bed and cross my arms, glaring at the ground. Rajah comes over and lays his head on my lap. I blink away tears that are getting ready to flow.

"It's not fair Rajah. First we get into an argument about me telling him my secret, and now we're fighting about my secret! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone!" I exclaim.

"Anisa?" Aladdin calls from behind my door.

"Go away!" I shout.

"Anisa, please!" he begs.

"Leave me alone!" I shout, turning away from the door.

He sighs and I think he leaves, because there's silence after that.

I sniffle as I pet Rajah. Then my tears just start to come out. Great. Now I feel like a pansy princess…

I have no idea how long I sit there crying, but when I stop, it's dark out.

A knock is at my door. I wipe my eyes.

"Who is it?" I call.

"It's me" Jean's voice says.

I open the door and let her in.

"Explain" she orders.

"I told Aladdin about, well, you know. And he didn't exactly believe me" I say, upset.

"Well, can you blame him? _I_ wouldn't have believed you if I wasn't the one who brought you here" Jean says.

"I know, but it hurt" I say, looking at the ground.

"I'm sure it did. But, if it makes you feel better, he's been beating himself up for whatever he did" She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He's been sulking in his room since he stopped bothering you" Amara says, walking in.

"Oh…" I say.

They both sigh and leave me alone again.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Whole New World 2**_

**I only own Anisa, Amara, and Jean. Last chapter!**

**Ch.9**

**Amara's POV (Finally!)**

"We've got to fix their relationship" Jean says, determinedly.

"I don't feel like it. And she's better off alone. I mean, look at me. I'm alone and perfectly happy" I say.

"Yeah, whatever. That's because you don't have feelings" Jean says.

"Hey!" I glare at her.

"I'm joking. I know you care about your friends" Jean says, nudging me.

"Nn" I hum.

"Anyway, she's not you. Haven't you seen the way she looks at him? She obviously loves him. Well, she did before we sent her here, but still" Jean shrugs.

I feel like I'm gonna regret this…

"Fine. I'll help. How are we gonna fix what the idiot messed up?" I ask.

"Ok, one, he's not an idiot. Two, we're going to set them up."

"Explain" I order.

About an hour later, I'm standing outside my friends idiotic boyfriend's room. I sigh and knock on the door.

"What is it?" he asks, opening the door.

"The Sultan wants to talk to you" I say, bored.

"Oh, ok" he says, finally leaving the room.

"Follow me" I say, walking down the hall.

"Why are we going this way? Isn't the Throne room in the other direction?" he asks, getting suspicious. Good thing that I'm a good liar.

"He asked me to bring something for him. We're getting it at the moment" I say, as we near a closet.

"Oh" he says, then he goes back to being silent. I roll my eyes, glad that I'm never gonna fall in love.

"Here we go" I say, opening the door. Then I shove him in and lock it.

"HEY!" he shouts.

**No POV**

"LET ME OUT!" Aladdin shouts, banging on the door.

"You might as well stop, they aren't gonna let us out any time soon" Anisa says, from the corner.

"Anisa" Aladdin says in surprise. She upturns her head with a hmph and ignores him. "Anisa, come on. When are you going to stop ignoring me?"

She doesn't answer him and continues to glare at the wall. Aladdin sighs and wiggles the door knob.

"Come on guys!" he shouts.

"We aren't letting either of you out until you both make up!" Jean shouts from the other side.

"Fat chance!" Anisa shouts, glaring at the door.

"The longer you resist the longer you stay in there! We're fine either way!" Amara shouts.

Anisa groans and goes back to ignoring Aladdin.

"Come on Anisa. Please stop ignoring me" Aladdin begs.

"Why do you care?" she glares at him.

"What do you mean, why do I care? Of course I care. I love you" Aladdin says.

"Ha, yeah right. If you loved me, you'd believe me earlier" she says, glaring back at the wall.

Aladdin sighs.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, ok? Jean talked to me after you started ignoring me. She even somehow took me to-I don't even know where!" he says.

"America. It's where I lived" Anisa says, now just frowning sadly.

"Yeah, that place" he says. There a moment of silence between them. "So, do you forgive me?"

"I don't know…." Anisa says, uncertainly.

"Please~" Aladdin asks in a sing-song voice. Anisa's lips lift slightly, but go back down. "Come on, where's that smile?" he starts to poke her where she's ticklish. Her side.

"AH! Don't! Stop!" Anisa starts to laugh, being tickled.

"There it is!" Aladdin grins.

"Shut up" Anisa pushes him.

"So? Am I forgiven?" Aladdin asks, giving her a cute pout.

"Hmm. I guess" Anisa says, with a small smile.

"Great!" Aladdin cheers. Then he stops, "Wait. How are we getting out?"

Anisa bangs on the door.

"Hey! We've made up!" she calls.

There's no answer and she frowns.

"Guys? Jean? Amara?" Anisa calls. Anisa and Aladdin look at each other and blink.

**Amara's POV (2 hours later. It's around 8:00)**

So we're all lounging around the throne room. Except the Sultan, he went to bed. Me, Genie, Amara, Abu, and Carpet are playing cards as Iago is resting in his bandages.

"What are you playing anyway?" he asks.

"Well, I'm playing poker, Jean's playing go fish, Genie's playing war, Carpet's playing slap jack, and I think Abu's playing crazy eights, but I'm not completely sure" I explain.

Iago blinks, "Wait, you're all playing different games?"

"Pretty much" Jean says.

"...How?"

"We have no idea, but I seem to be winning" I say.

"Actually, I think I'm winning" Jean says.

I shrug. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?

"Has anyone seen Anisa and/or Aladdin?" Genie asks. Me and Jean freeze and look at each other.

….Crap.

We drop our cards and run to the closet where we left them.

"I can't believe we forgot about them!" I exclaim as we run.

We reach the closet and I open it. We both blink at the scene before us. Anisa is sitting on Aladdin's lap as they make out.

"Well, we can see you've both made up" I say, smirking. They jump apart and blush, looking up at us.

"Uh…" Anisa rubs the back of her head.

"Do you want some privacy?" Jean asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, well, we made up a little while after you locked us in here, but you left by then. And we got bored, so…." Aladdin trails off.

"O...k…"

"We're gonna leave now" I say, closing the door, locking it and pulling Jean away.

"HEY!" They both yell, trying to open the door again.

"Go back to making out!" I call back with a smirk as Jean giggles.

**END OF A WHOLE NEW WORLD 2**


End file.
